Dana Brooke
In July 2013, Brooke signed a contract with WWE and was assigned to the developmental territory NXT. In her first appearance for the brand, Brooke appeared at NXT TakeOver: Fatal 4-Way in a backstage segment with Tyler Breeze. On September 18, 2014, in what was her in–ring debut, Brooke teamed with Bayley and the two lost to Alexa Bliss and Sasha Banks in a tag team match. On the April 15, 2015 episode of NXT, Brooke went on to defeat Blue Pants in her television debut. On the April 29 episode of NXT, Brooke defeated Bayley, who was distracted by Emma. After the match, Brooke and Emma formed an alliance. Bayley eventually aligned with Charlotte, which led to a tag team match between the two teams at NXT TakeOver: Unstoppable on May 20, which Brooke and Emma lost after Charlotte pinned Emma. Throughout the next few months, Brooke and Emma continued to manage each other in various matches, and also competed in a fatal–four way match (taped during NXT TakeOver: Brooklyn on August 22) that also involved Charlotte and Becky Lynch, however, Emma picked up the victory after she pinned Lynch. In September, Brooke and Emma started a feud with the debuting Asuka whom they confronted in her debut. At NXT TakeOver: Respect on October 7, Brooke lost against Asuka by submission in the latter's debut match. Two months later, at NXT TakeOver: London on December 16, Brooke interfered in Emma's match against Asuka, who won by pinfall. On March 23, 2016, in what was her final appearance for the brand, Brooke accompanied Emma in another losing effort against Asuka. Dana Brooke made her main roster debut on the May 9, 2016, episode of Raw, when she and Emma attacked Becky Lynch during a backstage interview. Three days later, on SmackDown, in her first match on the main roster, Brooke defeated Lynch after interference by Emma. Just a few days later, Brooke's association with Emma ended abruptly after Emma suffered a legit back injury during a house show. On May 22, at the Extreme Rules pay–per–view, Brooke (wearing Ric Flair's robe) interfered in the Women's Championship match between Charlotte and Natalya, allowing Charlotte to retain her title. The following night on Raw, Dana aligned with Charlotte, who turned on her father Ric Flair. During the 2016 WWE draft, Brooke was drafted to the Raw brand and continued to manage Charlotte and also work in tag team matches with her. In October, Brooke started a short feud with Bayley, whom she defeated on the October 17 episode of Raw, after using the ropes as leverage. In a rematch between the two, that took place at the Hell in a Cell pay–per–view on October 30, Bayley defeated Brooke to end their feud. On the March 13, 2017 episode of Raw, after losing to Sasha Banks and multiple insults by Charlotte Flair beforehand, Brooke turned face for the first time in her career as she attacked Flair and ended her association with her. A week later, Brooke lost to Flair and their feud was ended as Flair was moved to SmackDown during the 2017 Superstar Shake-Up. Throughout the rest of the year, Brooke continued to compete in various matches, once again as a heel, and would end up on the losing side. Towards the end of 2017, Brooke aligned herself with Apollo Crews and Titus O'Neil who invited her to join their "Titus Worldwide" faction and she accepted. On January 28, 2018, at the Royal Rumble pay–per–view, Brooke entered the first ever 30–women Royal Rumble match, where she entered at number 8, lasting 02:59 and eliminating Kairi Sane before she was eliminated by Torrie Wilson. In her WrestleMania debut, Brooke competed in the inaugural WrestleMania Women's Battle Royal, which took place on April 8 at the WrestleMania 34 pre–show, however, she was eliminated by Mandy Rose. On the September 3 episode of Raw, after a distraction caused her the match, Brooke ended her association with Crews and O'Neil. In October, Brooke (now established as a face again), took part of the first ever all women's pay–per–view, Evolution, where she competed in a battle royal for a future women's championship match, however, she was eliminated by Ember Moon. On January 27, 2019, at the Royal Rumble, Brooke entered the second women's Royal Rumble match at number 22 and lasted over 7 minutes before being eliminated by Rhea Ripley. On the March 7 episode of Raw, Brooke confronted then–Raw Women's Champion Ronda Rousey for disrespecting wrestling and challenged her to a title match. Rousey attacked her and went on to defeat her via submission the following week, in a match that lasted a few seconds. In April, Brooke competed in the WrestleMania Women's Battle Royal at WrestleMania 35, where she scored two eliminations but she was eliminated by Sonya Deville. Shortly after, Brooke racked up victories over various competitors such as Tamina and Ruby Riott on episodes of Main Event. On the April 29 episode of Raw, Brooke was announced as one of the competitors for the Money in the Bank ladder match that would take place at the namesake pay–per–view on May 19, which marked Brooke's first appearance in the match, however, she was unsuccessful in winning the match. On the June 18 episode of Main Event, Brooke legitimately busted her head open in a match against Sarah Logan. The next week, she would go on to defeat Logan. It was announced on October 16 that Brooke and several other talents were drafted to SmackDown as supplemental picks of the 2019 WWE Draft. On the November 8 episode of SmackDown, Brooke and Carmella defeated Mandy Rose and Sonya Deville to qualify as part of Team SmackDown at Survivor Series. At the event, they failed to win. On the December 20 episode of SmackDown, Brooke had a match against Bayley and was defeated again via pin-fall. After the match, Sasha Banks joined Bayley in the ring to intimidate Brooke, but Lacey Evans soon rushed to her assistance. On December 27 episode of SmackDown, Brooke and Evans teamed up against Bayley and Banks in a tag-team match. Banks won via submission, using her "Bank Statement" finisher on Brooke. On January 3, 2020, Brooke and Evans faced Banks and Bayley again, this time they participated in a triple threat tag-team match against Alexa Bliss and Nikki Cross. Brooke won via a pin-fall on Banks. Brooke was an entrant in the third women's Royal Rumble match at the 2020 pay-per-view.Category:Managers/Valets Category:SmackDown Superstars